1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bent wrench, and more particularly to a bent wrench having a torque measurement function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional wrench comprises a handle formed with a receiving space, and a strain gauge mounted in the receiving space of the handle to measure the torque value of the conventional wrench. However, the handle of the conventional wrench has an enhanced strength, so that the strain gauge mounted in the receiving space of the handle cannot measure the torque value of the conventional wrench easily and exactly. In addition, the strain gauge is hidden in the receiving space of the handle, thereby causing inconvenience to the user in replacement and maintenance of the strain gauge.